hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 33 (My body inside)
My body inside is the thirty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *NATHAN dresses up as a skeleton and dances with a skeleton friend. *CHARLI imagines how would it be if we didn't had bones, then she puts her bones in action. *KATHLEEN skips and gets thirsty but Jup Jup drinks her water. *CHARLI walks around the alphabet city. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 3 (Around your town) & Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 19 (Days of the week). *TIM, Kathleen and Nathan find sounds made during eating process. *CHARLI pretends to eat spaghetti. *KELLIE shows Chats her hand x-ray. *CHARLI sings about bones. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a baby bird (Tim) that is afraid of flying and leaving his nest, but Charli the donkey, Kellie the goat and Nathan the turkey help him to overcome his fear. Gallery Nathan S2 E33.png Charli S2 E33 1.png Kathleen S2 E33.png Charli S2 E3 2.png Tim S2 E33.png Charli S2 E33 3.png Kellie S2 E33.png Charli S2 E33 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E33.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Skeleton bones rattle and shake Legs and arms quiver and quake Pelvis and hips swing side to side Back bone bends, ribs on each side Put them together, alright With a skull on the top Do the skeleton Doing the skeleton bop. Skeleton bones rattle and shake Legs and arms quiver and quake Pelvis and hips swing side to side Back bone bends, ribs on each side Put them together, alright With a skull on the top Do the skeleton Doing the skeleton bop. ;Body move #01 Skeleton bones rattle and shake Legs and arms quiver and quake Pelvis and hips swing side to side Back bone bends, ribs on each side Put them together, alright With a skull on the top That's your skeleton Doing the skeleton bop. Skeleton bones rattle and shake Legs and arms quiver and quake Pelvis and hips swing side to side Back bone bends, ribs on each side Put them together, alright With a skull on the top That's your skeleton Doing the skeleton bop. ;Puzzles and patterns When I run and jump and skip My body's busy inside It's working really, really hard To keep my energies high, high Heart pounds fast, fast, fast, faster Sweating water through my skin Time to stop and have a drink So water goes back in. When I run and jump and skip My body's busy inside It's working really, really hard To keep my energy high, high Heart pounds fast, fast, fast, faster Sweating water through my skin Time to stop and have a drink So water goes back in. ;Body move #02 Alphabet city, come walk with me A, B, C, D, E, F, G Alphabet city, what a great big town H, I, J, K, we're strolling around Stop at the corner, L, M, N, O Take it easy now, we're walking slow P, Q, R, we've come quite far S, T, U, V, what can we see? W, X, Y, way up high A tall, tall building touching the sky Alphabet city, we've come to Z All that walking, I'm ready for bed. ;Making music First comes breakfast, lunch will follow There's lots of food for me to swallow Like a pancake dripping honey Or some yogurt rich and runny And some veggies that I like to eat What a treat, what a treat, what a treat. First comes breakfast, lunch will follow There's lots of food for me to swallow Like a pancake dripping honey Or some yogurt rich and runny And some veggies that I like to eat What a treat, what a treat, what a treat. ;Body move #03 Big bowl of spaghetti Twirl it round and round Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti Then swallow it down. Big bowl of spaghetti If it just won't twirl or twist Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti Suck it up like this. ;Word play Bones, bones, from my head down to my feet Bones, bones, they make me feel complete Bones, bones, they help me stand and walk I've even got a jaw bone that's helps me when I talk Got a head bone and a neck bone, back bone too Arm bones and leg bones, toe bones too Rib bones and hip bones and elbows and knees In an x-ray photos there are lots of bones to see. Bones, bones, from my head down to my feet Bones, bones, they make me feel complete Bones, bones, they help me stand and walk I've even got a jaw bone that's helps me when I talk. ;Body move #04 Bones, bones, from my head down to my feet Bones, bones, they make me feel complete Bones, bones, they help me stand and walk I've even got a jaw bone that's helps me when I talk There's a head bone, neck bone, back bone too Arm bones and leg bones, toe bones too Rib bones and hip bones and elbows and knees We've all got lots of bones, count them and see. ;Sharing stories Strut your stuff, tango! It's not so tough, tango! Come on my friends, tango! Let's do it again, tango. Strut your stuff, tango! It's not so tough, tango! Come on my friends, tango! Let's do it again, tango. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about myself Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about bones & skeletons Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about drinks Category:Ep about skipping rope Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep with Charli's alphabet city Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about spaghetti Category:Ep about x-rays Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about donkeys Category:Ep about goats Category:Ep about turkeys Category:Ep about tango music Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about water